


You Must Carry On

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans thought that with a relationship like Blaine and Sebastian had, he had nothing to worry about. But he was wrong. aidenmathis prompted: Seblaine during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any Harry Potter reference errors I made, if any. My knowledge about the series are limited to what I watched in the movies. (I've never read the books don't hate me). Title comes from A Great Big World's song, You'll Be Okay.

If anyone asked Sam Evans if he liked being a Hufflepuff, he’d reply with “hell yeah” without missing a beat. Sam liked that he was surrounded with good, caring people, that their house was filled with fellow wizards who were both great and fun, and are always there for each other. And it didn’t hurt that their common room was next to the kitchens.

He’s also thankful that he got sorted into Hufflepuff because that’s how he met his best friend, Blaine. Blaine was hands down the kindest guy Sam has ever met. They’ve been inseparable since their first year. He was the epitome of good-hearted and helpful, and was also bright and humble. That’s why it came as a shock to Sam when his best friend confessed that he’s been dating Sebastian Smythe, Slytherin’s gem student and Hogwart’s Head Boy.

Sebastian was the complete opposite of Blaine. House alone spoke volumes. But ever since their first year Sam has despised the guy. Sebastian was rude and manipulative and downright cruel and surrounds himself with the likes of Hunter Clarington and Santana Lopez, who were both equal parts the definition of asshole and bitch respectively. (Add to the fact that Santana was the one who kept stealing his crush, Brittany’s, attention from him).

Blaine said he and Sebastian have been together for three months before telling him. It was per Sebastian’s request (surprise, surprise) that they keep their relationship a secret. Sam had been so furious with Blaine that he accidentally broke his broomstick in half. But the shorter boy had calmed him down and assured him that Sebastian was nothing like he thought he was. That when he was with Blaine, he was nothing but sweet and loving and treated him like the golden boy. Blaine gushed that Sebastian loved him so much that he no longer cared what his father, his friends, or what the whole school thought about their relationship. Blaine was more important than reputation and status and approval. And if Sam was being honest, he has never seen Blaine so happy before. So he took a deep breath and gave them his blessing.

But he still thought Sebastian was a giant prick.

Though, as he observed their relationship, he had to admit that Sebastian Smythe seemed to tone down his satan-like qualities when he was around Blaine. And the blond thought, with a relationship like that, he had nothing to worry about.

But he was wrong.

-

“I knew it! You asshole!” Sam threw another punch before he was heaved up by the arms and pushed back aggressively. He started to lounge at Sebastian again but was stopped by Hunter, who looked like he could curse Sam at any given moment.

“Stand down, Clarington.” Sebastian coughed, nursing his bruised jaw as Santana helped him to his feet.

Hunter narrowed his eyes at Sam but the blond didn’t waver, he wasn’t afraid of the infamous trio and he wasn’t done giving Sebastian Smythe a piece of his mind.

“I knew you were no good for Blaine. I was stupid enough to even trust you with him!” Sam shouted, gripping his wand tightly.

Hunter and Santana had their wands ready as well, ready to protect their friend like Sam was ready to protect his best friend’s heart.

“Sam, calm down, alright?” Sebastian took a step forward, raising his hands to lower Hunter and Santana’s wands down. “You have to listen to me.”

Sam lounged at the taller boy again. “Like hell I would!”

“Stupef—”

“Expelliarmus!” Sebastian charmed, causing Santana’s wand along with her threat to render Sam unconscious to fall from her grasp. And while that surprised Sam, it was nothing compared to being thrown back when Sebastian casted the spell again, this time towards him.

Sam groaned as he rolled to his side, the effect wasn’t meant to harm him, he noticed, only to blow him back. Sebastian was nothing but fast and skilled with his spells and Sam expected nothing less, he was one of the best wizards of their generation after all.

“No wands and nobody hurts him!” Sebastian warned both his friends, causing Santana to glare at him but nonetheless took a step back with Hunter. “Evans, there’s no time for this. You have to listen to me.”

Sam finally pulled himself to his feet, his wand somewhere on the other side of the room. He was never the brightest guy when it came to charms and spells and he knows that he doesn’t stand a chance against someone like Sebastian. But that did nothing to weaken his anger towards the other boy. The person his best friend has fallen in love with. The person who just asked him to betray that very same best friend.

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to help you with something like that,” Sam sneered.

“Oh, you’re going to help him, Trouty Mouth—”

“Santana,” Sebastian cut her off, his green eyes glinting against the flecks of the flame from the fireplace. “I can handle this.”

“He’s not gonna do it. I told you,” Hunter chimed in, eyes glaring at Sam.

There was something in Sebastian’s body movement and the looks he threw at his friends that caught Sam's attention. There’s something more going on than the request Sebastian has asked of him. And something deep inside of Sam wanted to understand. Even though it frightened him to his core.

“He will. He has to.” Sebastian turned to face him again and all response died in Sam’s throat.

He could hear nothing but Blaine. The shorter boy’s voice filled his head, everything he’s ever told Sam about Sebastian played on loop. Every good thing about the green-eyed wizard, Blaine’s every fondest memory with him, Sam could hear it all. Because what stared at him was a look Blaine had painted in his mind, the true Sebastian he had been telling Sam over and over. Sam never believed any of it, he was convinced that Sebastian Smythe was nothing but awful, the poster boy for Slytherin. But he saw it. Everything Sebastian felt for Blaine was right there for Sam to see. It was nothing but pure and genuine and... _love_. Sam knew that look, he could practically feel it. He’s experienced it with Quinn and Brittany and it’s not something anyone can lie about.

It felt weird almost, it was like Sebastian was bearing himself open just so Sam would finally understand. So that he would _listen_.

“Please, Sam,” Sebastian whispered, bringing him back from his daze. “You have to agree to this.”

Sam shook his head. All of a sudden he didn’t know what to think and say anymore. But one thing was still for certain. Friendships come first and Blaine was the most important person in Sam’s life and he’d be damned to let Sebastian ruin that. _Ruin Blaine._

“I don’t understand how you’d think I’d help you with something like that,” Sam threw back.

Sebastian ran his free hand through his hair, letting out a sigh and he looks so tired, like he hasn’t had any sleep at all in days.

“It’s gonna happen,” was all the taller boy said.

“What are you talking about?”

Sebastian grabbed the end of his left robe sleeve but Santana was quick to stop him.

“Are you crazy?” From Sam’s view, he could see how tightly Santana was gripping Sebastian’s hand and arm. “You can’t show him that or—”

“I don’t have a choice, San. We’ve discussed this.” Sebastian freed himself from her grasp. And even Hunter looks unnerved. The Head Boy pulled his sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark inked across his pale skin.

Sam couldn’t breathe. He knew what that meant.

“You,” Sam could barely think straight. “You’re one of…”

“Yeah,” Sebastian swallowed and Sam could see the fear in those green eyes. Something he never thought he’d see in Sebastian Smythe. “He’s coming. It’s going to happen and...I have to do this. I can’t stop him. I can’t stop my father. I was...I was chosen and I can’t back out of it.”

Sam’s head was spinning and his heart was beating fast. Nothing has prepared him for this.

“That’s why I need you. Sam, I can’t do this to Blaine. And that’s where you come in,” Sebastian breathed out.

Sam pitied the boy in front of him. He looked so weak and lost. This wasn’t the Sebastian he knew and loathed, the Slytherin who carried himself with confidence wherever he went. The person in front of him was nothing but a boy.

Sam’s heart almost gave out at the sight of him and the plea in his voice.

But he shook his head again. “I can’t...Sebastian, Blaine...he...he loves you. God, you have no idea how much. Just the way he talks about you. You’re like, his whole life. You can’t do this to him.” He’s almost pleading too, and he suddenly realized the gravity of the entire situation and it’s a miracle he hasn’t passed out yet.

“I know,” Sebastian says, sounding more calm than he looks. “And that’s why I need to do this.”

Sam felt dizzy but he has to ask. “It’s gonna happen, isn’t it? It’s all gonna end?” He can see Santana turning away while Hunter wraps an arm around her, he could see that they both have known about this. That like him, they’re both as scared as he is. But he can see the loyalty they posses and Sam can’t even imagine how hard it must be: Being friends with someone whose life was on the line, who carried every burden and darkness. Having to say goodbye to their friend.

Win or lose, it was the end for Sebastian.

And then he finally understands. Santana and Hunter and even himself can find it in themselves to accept Sebastian’s fate. But not Blaine.

So Sam couldn’t do anything but nod.

It was the least he could do. He just hopes Blaine will be able to forgive him someday.

-

The day came. Everything was chaos.

-

Sam ran as fast his legs could carry him, eyes scanning the remains of what Hogwarts used to be. He wanted to help his friends, he could feel fresh tears stinging his eyes at the thought of them fighting this war somewhere. He thought about Brittany and how he wants to do nothing but protect her. But Santana had promised him that night that she would be there for her and that he had nothing to worry about. He and Santana have never gotten along so when they finally did when it came to Brittany, he found it in himself to trust her.

Blaine was his one and only priority.

He found him running down the staircase, dust and dirt covering his face and clothes but he looked fine. Blaine looked so alive even, like the will to fight and win this war has given him more life and energy than he could possibly posses.

“Sam!” Blaine threw himself at him, crushing him into a hug that was more than welcomed.

But he was running out of time.

“Are you alright? Where are the others? I have to look for Sebastian,” Blaine tells him when they pulled away and Sam had to look away or else he’d screw the plan over if it meant it would keep his best friend this hopeful and intact. But he can’t back away now. He has to do this.

“I know where he is.” He grabbed Blaine's hand before the other can question him and Sam can feel his chest constricting at the glint of happiness in Blaine’s eyes at the mere mention of the Slytherin’s name.

They ran down the halls, knowing exactly where they’re going. Where Sebastian needed them to be.

Sam lead Blaine to the Great Hall, or at least what it used to be. It was completely destroyed, debris everywhere but it was nearly isolated. Most of the war was taking place outside with the exceptions of a few students running to and fro.

“Sam, what are we doing here? We have to find the others! Where’s Sebastian?” Blaine asks, eyes scanning the area.

Sam didn’t—couldn’t reply.

“Sam? I asked where—Seb!” Sam turns to see Blaine pulling Sebastian into a hug. The latter looked even worse than that night but at least he seemed to be unharmed.

“Blaine,” Sebastian breathes out, like he’s committing the sound of the other’s name falling out of his lips into memory. And Sam figures that that just might be what he’s doing.

“Seb, I was so worried. But come on, we have to go be with the others. Are Hunter and Santana, okay? Are you okay?” Blaine pulled away to cup the other’s face, looking for any sign of distress. And Sam thinks that if Blaine looks hard enough, he’ll see it everywhere on Sebastian. Clear as day.

“Blaine, there’s no time.” Sebastian ignored all of Blaine’s questions and Sam knows it’s coming.

“Time for what? Seb, we have to go now—”

And then Sebastian crashed their lips together. Sam turns away, giving them their privacy. Their final moment together.

He wouldn’t be able to stand to watch what was about to happen anyway. And even with his back turned, Sam closed his eyes tightly.

“Blaine, I love you. I’m so sorry. I have to do this to protect you.” He hears Sebastian say. Sam swallows and steadies himself.

“I love you too, Sebastian, but what—what are you—”

Sam has been worried that Blaine would never forgive him for doing this. For allowing this to happen. For helping Sebastian do this to him.

Even though he knows that it’s silly to think of that in the first place. Because Blaine wouldn’t remember why he’d be mad at him for. Because he’d forget everything he knew about Sebastian Smythe.

“Obliviate.”

But Sam wouldn’t. And he’d carry Blaine’s memories with him, hiding it from his best friend forever.


End file.
